


Spotlight

by silentelf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Complicated Relationships, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Fear, Friendship, Gay, Harassment, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Modeling, Pain, Recovery, Romance, Suffering, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentelf/pseuds/silentelf
Summary: Two men with completely different lives end up in a situation that cause them to begin learning about each other, making this to be the start of a complicated yet wanted relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

"Can you check if there's a smaller size? I don't think this will fit me." Sei mumbles as he holds onto the sides of the dress that is clearly a size larger fit for the male's slender body.

Jade, his best friend and designer of the piece, stares at him with a hand on her hip and the other over her chin. Ideas and thoughts seem to be roaming in her head. Sei stays awkwardly standing, waiting for some response from her.  
"Hmm. How about we just make you gain some weight over the next couple of weeks? Problem solved." She shoots him a smile.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He says sarcastically.

There is a sudden knock coming from Jade's dressing room door and a voice calls out.  
"Hope you don't mind, but I'm coming in."

Sei gasps and shouts, "WAIT."  
He runs toward Jade and hides behind her, keeping his hands clutching onto her shoulders. Jade's brows bounce up in surprise.

"Tell him not to come in, Jade!" Sei harshly whispers.

She whispers back. "Don't worry. The dress you're wearing is just an idea for my collection."

"What? No, that's not what I mea-"

"Go ahead, come on in!" She giggles.

Sei peeks over Jade's shoulder and sees the door open.  A tall attractive man with jet black hair walks in with a black coat hanging over his right forearm. He is clothed in a white dress shirt, black suit pants, a black tie, black dress shoes, and a gleaming silver watch on his right wrist.

Sei is captivated by the man's presence and how his attire compliments his body so perfectly.

The curious man maneuvers his black colored eyes over the whole room in wonder until he finds himself connecting sights with a pair of shy eyes. Sei snaps out of his trance and immediately looks down. His eyelids flutter and face flushes red from the sudden event.

"Hey." A deep voice echoes throughout the room 

Jade places both hands on her hips. "What's up, Trey?"

Trey takes his attention away from a hidden Sei and over to Jade who is covering him with her body. He places a hand over his neck and rubs it. "Well, the sleeve to the coat sort of tore and I needed you to fix it."

She sighs. "I'll be right there in a sec. Let me just finish here first."

"Right. I-" Trey, trying to take a peek over Jade's body himself, spots part of what seems to be a maid dress, "-didn't know you had another customer here today."

"I do and as a matter of fact, you're making her feel embarrassed. Now leave. Shoo." Jade walks over to him to push him out the door. Meanwhile, Sei stays stuck to her back and walks with her, continuing to keep his face hidden.

"Oh-"

The door shuts and Sei lets out a long sigh. "How could you..."

"Don't worry. He'll forget about all this and revert back to his narcissistic self."

"Yeah, right. I ALSO thought you weren't having any visitors today." Sei lets go of the edges of the dress and steps out of it in uncertainty.

"Weeell. Trey was being really persistent about wanting an appointment with me so bad, and this was right after I told you to come over for this, so I just agreed to his request in the end. Apparently it's for an important dinner with an important someone. Can you believe this? Me working on break?" Jade hands Sei back his neatly folded clothes.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. I hope you didn't mind the company." She giggles.

Sei blushes and gets into his clothes while Jade neatly hangs the dress back on its hanger.

"Alright. I will be modifying the dress and for sure it will fit you next time. After that, we'll continue with the rest of the project and hopefully it'll all come out as planned." She squeals and hugs Sei in excitement.

He smiles softly.

"Gotta go fix Trey's coat now. Go ahead and take your time, boo." Jade opens the door and closes it after walking out. Right after, Melissa, Jade's employee, walks into the room. Sei gives her a small smile and she smiles back. She takes the supplies that were on a sofa and leaves. Sei, who is too busy buttoning his shirt, doesn't notice the door was left open. He also doesn't notice Trey walking in either.

"Hello."

Sei jolts from the sudden surprise. He looks up to see Trey who is gazing at him with the pair of black gleaming marbles he has for eyes. Those same eyes he connected with in this same room just a while ago.

"Were you here when I came in just recently?"

"U-Um. ...no.."

"That's weird. I thought you were Jade's other costumer cuz you look like the person I saw but she referred to her as 'she'..."

"U-uh well-" Sei looks past him to see if his telepathic signal for help worked. Trey inches closer to Sei to catch the words coming out of his mouth since he was speaking so quietly. It causes Sei to latch onto the strap of his satchel that's over his chest and take a small step backwards. His throat suddenly becomes dry and his heart starts racing, distracting his mind from forming a response.

"And I thought you just came here to get your suit fixed, not to poke your nose into other people's businesses." Just as Sei had hoped, Jade walks in to the rescue. She throws Trey back his coat. "I got you, baby." She says to Sei.

"Well, sorry. I was left in wonder."

"Go ahead, Sei. See you later and definitely by next week, for sure."

Sei nods and frantically walks pass the two. "Bye, Jade." He whispers to her and leaves out the door.

 **Sei's** **P.O.V**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. He probably figured out that was me. Fuck. Why am I getting so red?!_

I clench my fist in frustration. I'll have to talk to Jade later about the situation. If he does figure out that was me, I might have to- Ugh.

Jade thought about this little project a couple months back and really hoped to make it a masterpiece. This little project is called Jade's Collection X. After she planned and became confident in its execution, she started looking for models. Immediately, she insisted for me to take the position as one because I was pretty and had the 'look that fit her visions'. It just involved me putting on dresses and posing. At first I was very confused and kept refusing. However, in the end, I said yes to her. The way she explained everything made her eyes sparkle with joy and happiness, so I couldn't possibly refuse. Even if it meant me dressing in feminine clothing, it was all for her. She's my best friend and since she's always there for me then I'll always be there for her.

She did promise to make me unnoticeable to my real self since the posters that were going to be made would be posted everywhere throughout the city and images would be uploaded on her SNS. Although, this is definitely going to be nerve-wracking, I really hope nobody comes up to me and asks if I'm the person on that poster they saw. I'd definitely deny.

"Psst. Ey boy."

I turn my head to my right and see a guy leaning against the wall of a dark alley. My body suddenly turns ice cold and I quickly revert back to walking. Then I quickly went on to sprinting.

_Don't look back, don't look back. He's just another one of those perverts who offers their money to suck their dick._

I think I finally came to realize I took the wrong path again. This route was the bad one. Damn, now I can't go back. I still do not get why I always go toward the wrong direction! I need to stop daydreaming! 

I suddenly feel a hand tightly grasp my forearm. "Hey!" I squeak.

"That's rude. I was talkin' ta' ya."

I pull but struggle to release myself from his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Now now. Enough yappin'," he takes out a pocket knife and holds it against my cheek, "and listen ta' what I say or I'll slit this pretty face of y'ers."

I freeze which causes him to smirk.

"That's what I thought. You don't think I seen ya walk by her' bef're? Y'er lucky I caught ch'yah this time." He starts dragging me back to the alley where he was first stationed at.

My heart is racing off and my body is shaking in fear. It seems things never change..

 _HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!_ I cry for help, yet again.

"HEY!" Someone shouts.

I open my teary eyes and see a familiar face I have not forgotten since it's a recent one.

It's Trey. He reaches to grab the man's wrist, twists it behind his back, and pushes him against a wall. It causes him to grunt in pain and release me, along with the pocketknife in his hand. Trey immediately kicks the knife away and reaches for the man's other wrist.

"Get on the ground!" He shouts loudly.

The man listens and lays on his stomach. Trey still has him in his grasp and places a knee on the guy's back. 

"People like you can never get enough huh?" He takes out his phone and dials a number. After one ring and a half, the person answers. He explains the situation and gives the location then hangs up. "Give me a moment, Sei. They're coming to pick him up."

I stand there, still in shock. The symptoms not necessarily due to the situation that just happened but mostly because of what it triggered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sei's **P.O.V**

The police vehicle arrives about some time after Trey's call. Honestly, I have no idea how long it has been but it feels like I've been here for hours. My mind is running wild.

I keep my eyes shut and my hands over my ears. Everything is traumatizing me and the last thing I want is to be steps away from another old geezer accusing me of seducing him. I can't take it anymore.

Just as Trey immediately hands the guy over to the cop, I run away. I can't handle another embarrassing situation. I was still scared of everything. A weakling who's always wondering why everything has to happen to him. I overthink about the things around me, whether it be another pervert jumping me to being a bothersome figure to others. Lots of things held onto me, allover, creating this huge torturous worry.

"Sei!"

Something grabs onto my arm and I scream, "LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" I pull and, like always, am too weak.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!"

My mind registers the voice and I look up to see Trey before me again. He came after me.

"Please get a hold of yourself! You were about to run into that moving truck! Are you fucking insane?! Watch where you're headed or you'll really asking for that death wish!"

His sudden fierce expression sends chills down my spine. Just as he said, I try relaxing but tears surge from my sockets and begin to spill from my eyes.

"What's wrong? It's over. You're safe."

 _Safe? Am I? Then why don't I ever feel safe?_ I blurt to him in my mind.

"You wouldn't understand." My voice wavers.

"Of course I will. You were just held against your own will. If that's not it then why don't you explain it to me?"

"There can be so much behind just this small incident if you think about it. And do you really think you'd want to hear about a random person's life and hold a burden just cause you feel sorry for them?! I don't think so. At least, that's not what I would want." He becomes shocked by my response and I immediately realize what I just said to him. "Never mind." I yank my arm from his grip. "Thank you for rescuing me. Sorry for the bother."

**Trey's P.O.V**

I watch the back of his head as he sprints off and sigh. I really do need more training when it comes to dealing with victims. ...People in general.

Coming back to my own life from this whole event, I look down at my suit to see it blotched with dirt and stains. ...What a pain. Right after I just got my outfit fixed and now it looks worse than before.

"Boy, are you going to stand there for the rest of the day?"

I turn around to see Lucy. "Oh, sorry." I jog over to her car.

She looks toward the direction Sei went. "Is that a friend of yours?"

I enter the passenger side of the car and shake my head as I close the door. "I actually just met him over at my dresser's place. Bumped into him." A chuckle escapes out of me. It wasn't technically that way, but she doesn't need to know. Lucy is my stepmother. She has the same occupation as my father, being a police officer. He recently married Lucy a couple of years back; two whole years after my real mother's death. It took a while but I finally developed the strength to accept the fact of this whole change. It's pretty bizarre how I can open up to Lucy now. I'm sure this is what my mother would've loved for me to do. (Though that small lie about the newbie can slip.)

"I see. Wait. Is he not going to file a report?"

"Seems not. Sounded like he was having a hard time and didn't want to be around. Once again, I couldn't be helpful."

"What do you mean? You just saved him. Now. If it's about you trying to understand them and comfort them, then yes, you do need more practice."

I sigh. She knows me. "I'll try to meet him again tomorrow to check up on his status."

"Yes. He must be traumatized. So, where should I drop you off?"

I check the time on my watch and notice it was 10 past 7:00. "Well, this isn't good."

Lucy makes a confused look.

"I'm 10 minutes late to my date. If I had you drive me to my apartment to get my car and then head over to the restaurant, I would be 20 more minutes late." I let out a heavy breath. "Oh well."

"Boy, are you just going to let your date wait over at that restaurant?" She frowns.

"No way. Don't worry. I'm going to give her a call. She probably couldn't make it either. Our relationship isn't as strong as it used to be anymore." I look down at my phone. "I knew it."

"What?" I display my phone screen for Lucy to see. She starts reading it out loud. " _Sorry, Trey. I won't be able to make it. Something came up at work that I really can't miss. I've actually been meaning to confess something over at our date. I wanted to talk to you about a break up. I'm sure you know how our relationship has been so far so._ _Hopefully_ _you'll understand._ "

I laugh out loud. "Through text! Oh wait. There's more. She sends another message after that one." I read it out loud to her. " _Let's talk about this later some day. Until next time. Goodbye_. Seriously. No point in trying anymore."

"Now son, don't beat yourself up about this."

"Huh? Are you kidding me? This is great news!"

I have interest in someone else. And he hasn't escaped my train of thought since.

 

Lucy pulls a stop by the sidewalk and I get off. I slam the car door shut and wave to her goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Luce. Sorry for making you drive me around today."

"You too, buddy. And don't worry about it." She waves and drives off.

I make my way over to the entrance of Jade's shop hoping she's still there. Right when I'm about to open the door, Jade comes out. "Oh! It's you."

"Hey, I ha-"

"Sorry, I'm closing already. Oh my god! What happened to your pants?! Nope, I'm not going to fix that for you today. I'm closing and-"

I put my hand over her mouth to silence her and her eyebrows arch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't come here for any fixing or any other business related discussion. So please listen." I pull back my hand that was over her mouth.

She gives me a strange look and crosses her arms. "Fine. What is it?"

"I need you to tell me when you'll have your next appointment with Sei."

"What?!"

"I really need to speak with him."

"What appointment? Um, that wasn't him. He was just visiting. Wait, you don't even know him. What business do you have with my baby?"

"He was recently involved in an incident and-"

She gasped. "OH MY GOD. Was it another pervert?!!"

"Yes-"

"Is he okay?!! Oh, no." She grabs my arms in panic. "My poor baby. I have to go see him. Right now."

"Jade! Calm down. He's okay. I made sure of that."

She looks at me with teary eyes.

"Can we talk inside?"

She hesitates for a second, like she is unsure if he really is safe. "Come in."

 

Jade offers me water. I take the offer and we both sit in her office. "So you got there in time to stop him? Oh, thank goodness." She clasps her hands together. "You're a life saver, Trey."

I drink the water and place the empty cup on her desk. "So. You said this isn't the first time it's happened?"

"Yeah." Jade averts her eyes and a sad expression forms on her face. "It's always been a problem for him. Those disgusting bastards can't get a life and fuck off-" She covers her mouth. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." I cross my arms. "So that must be the reason he acted like that..." I whisper to myself.

"Sorry?"

"Oh. No- Looks like he has it hard."

She looks back down at her desk. "Yeah. I try my best to be happy and protective around him. I offer him my company, but he says the same thing every time. That I shouldn't always give up my position for him or he's fine and not to worry so much. Ugh." Jade places her left forearm on the desk and her right palm against her forehead. A troubled look grows on her face.

"I'm sorry. There has been a lot more criminal activity happening around here and this recent one with the harasser was my second reported one this week. So I wouldn't doubt something like this would happen, especially to someone like Sei. He was going through a sketchy area."

"Damn  it. He went the wrong way again. He gets so distracted. Hopefully, he's doing okay. Ugh he must need someone right now." The woman's blue eyes shimmer.

"Don't worry. I will try my best as well to keep him safe by reporting anyone else committing any sort of criminal act."

"Thank you." She wipes her eyes with a tissue she pulled from her desk. "So-" She sniffs. -"what did you need from me?"

"Oh yes. I came here because I wanted talk to Sei. You know him so I thought you could help me out. I really need to talk to him. About today. Please, Jade. This will really be of help."

"...fine. But what happened to your special date?"

"It was bound to be over. We weren't having it anymore"

"So I wasted my time on you today."

"Sorry."

She holds back her glare and lets out a sigh. "I can try to get him here tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning. Not saying it's official though. I have to go check up on him today."

"Thank you so much, Jade." I stand up and grab her hand. "You have my number. You can text me about the situation and let me know if he's okay. Also, call me anytime you're in need of help."

She lets a small smile escape and I smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really did make this chapter long. My treat I guess 😆

It's the next day and Trey arrives at Jade's shop wearing a dark grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, simple brown boots, and a matte black steel watch on his right wrist. His medium length black hair lays brushed back with a view strands coming over the sides of his forehead.

The door chimes and Jade walks out of her office in agitation. She's holding a blue fluorescent, sleeveless dress in her hand and a needle in the other. "Oh god, I thought you were one of my clients. False alarm." She walks back into her office and comes back out with nothing in hand this time. "Totally forgot you were coming."

"My bad."

She shakes her head. "It's fine. I'm actually glad it was you. That means I still have time."

"Oh okay. Go ahead and finish what you were doing. I'll just hang out here and wait for Sei." Trey walks over to a chair in the waiting area and sits down. He brushes his hair back only for some strands to seamlessly fall back down.

"Just wanted to say, you look quite casual this morning. Nothing special or some work related activity today?"

"Not at all. I got permission to take the day off, so today will just be my investigation day." He smiles.

"Oh, I see. Nice to see you trying to help out Sei. Maybe you can get past his shield."

"Shield?"

"Yeah. About yesterday, he kept saying he was fine and that he was working so I couldn't see him until today so that was keeping me worried all night. He always says he's fine and convinces me about it that I always realize later how dumb I am when all my thoughts settle. Anyways, go ahead and chill." She heads over to her office again and shouts from afar, "I'm just gonna finish this up for the time being! Preoccupy yourself, if you will!"

Trey decides to get up from his seat and walk around the shop. He studies the dark violet wallpaper with vibrant pink designs on it and then walks over to a mannequin that's standing next to the desk counter. It's dressed in an off the shoulder, red satin mermaid dress that reaches and spills over the floor, carrying on it a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"Actually.."  
Jade speaks out. She sprints out of her office and heads over to the shop's door.

Trey turns around and looks to see what she's doing.

She switches the door sign from 'closed' to 'open'.  
"Since you're here, you can become my helper for the time being. Well, that is, until Sei arrives."

Trey chokes out a cough. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, your freaking handsome and all the ladies will fawn over you. This is an opportunity to repay me by getting my customers 100% persuaded in trusting my maintenance on their clothing and measurements. All you have to do is just stay at the desk counter and tend to the customers that come in. Don't worry. It's a simple task."

She walks back to her office and shuts the door. The whole shop is in complete silence.

"Shit, how am I supposed to do this?"  
Trey whispers as he walks over to the front counter, his right hand gliding over its shiny surface. He stops and stands there staring at the glass windows of the shop.

**Trey's P.O.V**

Up until now, just four customers have walked in and made an appointment. They also said that they would recommend this place to their friends and asked if I would be here when they come again. Can't believe I'm being used as a chick magnet. But, overall, Jade is happy. However, I'm still here anticipating Sei's arrival. Every time someone would walk in, I'd be alarmed thinking it was Sei.

I don't know why this guy intrigues me so much other than having to confront him about the situation. Since I saw him yesterday, I've been feeling something.. I wouldn't call this what I think I'm feeling. As far as I know, I don't think I'm.. Not that I'm against it. I just never...

This is outrageous. I'm just anxious.

I wonder if he'll actually come.

It's 10:55 A.M. now.

Suddenly, a moving figure catches my eye. I just see their side profile and distinctive wavy (a little more on the straight side) dark brown hair with light brown highlights. They pass by the windows and slow as they get to the door.

The person, who I am positive of who I think it is, walks in, causing the door to chime.

I'm right. It's him. Sei. He's wearing a white long-sleeved t-shirt with thin black stripes, black pants, white shoes, and a black shoulder bag.

Once he spots me, he freezes.

I connect with his wide hazel eyes once again. For a fact those were the same pairs of eyes I saw yesterday in that room. Or maybe I'm just a hard head when it comes to being left in mystery. I immerse myself from his eyes to his glowing tan skin, then from his clear skin to his brown hair that's styled with short sides and a messy fringe, and back to his hazel eyes again.

He looks away and starts walking towards Jade's office which causes me to snap back to reality.

Before he could go any further, I make my move. "Got an appointment?"

Sei stops to look at me and raises his eyebrows. He has his hands gripping onto the strap of his bag. "Excuse me?"

"Do you have an appointment today? I can help you. I work here."

He stares at me like I just spat nonsense because he doesn't say anything and just blinks.

"Seeeeei!!!!" Jade comes out of nowhere and runs up to him, giving him a tight-looking hug.

"Ja-"

She pulls away and scans him from top to bottom. "Don't tell me that you're okay. Did that asshole hurt you in anyway?" She asks in worry as she lifts his shirt, exposing his flat stomach, which catches Sei and I by surprise.

"Woah!" He immediately pushes his shirt back down.

"Please tell me. I want to comfort you in every way possible." She goes back for another hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I should've dropped you off. I fucking hate myself."

His ears get red and he answers her back with a, "Good morning to you, too."

I decide to barge in. "So is my shift over, boss?"

He finally looks at me but then quickly looks away before I could meet his eyes in time. It causes me to smile.

Jade steps back and sighs. "You two are just..." She shakes her head.

**Sei's P.O.V**

"Don't worry. I just had him cover a bit this morning." She whispers to me, "Kinda used his looks."

"Am I going to get paid?" Trey says.

"What do you mean? This is your pay."

I wide-eye her.

She raises her eyebrows at me and seems to finally get the message. "Yeah...I hope you don't mind but he wanted to speak with you so I let him know what time you were coming. And don't worry, I was just going to get your opinions on some colors...aand mostly wanting to check if you were actually fine."

"But Jade..." I pause and look at Trey's chest rather than his eyes. "Excuse us." I grab Jade's arm and pull her to her office. I close the door behind us and give her a shocked look. "Jade, I don't want to have anything to do with him. Why? Why did you tell him I was coming?"

"Huh? What do you mean? He saved you!"

"Yes but- Let's just say, I said some stuff. I mean I'm thankful that he did. But-"

She interrupts me. "BUT you don't want to open up and share your problems with someone who is willing to care and help you. You're afraid. You don't want to be a bother. Sei, stop doing this to yourself. I've known you since you were a bean. You don't think I know this? Your whole facade. Those fake smiles and 'I'm fine' faces. Please, for once in your life, let go. Free your emotions to someone else who sincerely wants to know you and help you!"

"What?!" I suddenly feel emotionally half-naked if that makes sense. "You think he's the right person? I don't even know him, Jade. How am I supposed to open up to someone when I don't even know them?"

Jade lips form a straight line. "Oh, that's so true."

I face-palm myself.

"But Sei! He said he needed to talk to you about yesterday. I don't know what exactly, but he told me that he wanted to help you. So maybe after this talk between you guys, you can begin to grow as friends and possibly get closer. Maybe? Well, not as close as us of course."

I'm not good at controlling my anger so I try to shake my thoughts away by closing my eyes and taking in deep breaths.

She grabs my hands and I open my eyes. "Babe, Trey has been my customer for almost two months now and I can assure you that he is a decent, most likely good, person. He's a freaking cop in training."

Cop in training??

"Are you seriously on his side and not mine right now? Jade, I already have you. I don't need anybody else. You do enough for me and care for me and that's all I ever need. That's all I could ever ask for." I feel my throat forming a knot. "So enough about this. Please, consider what I want at this moment and listen to me that I don't want to have anything to do with this guy."

Jade bites the inside of her cheek and looks at me with red teary eyes. I get the sudden feeling of what's about to happen.

She starts to cry.

"...Jade?" I look at her in shock. "Are you seriously crying?"

"I just- I just want to help you, babe." She looks away and grows a pained expression. "...I feel a rotten hole in my heart...knowing these horrible incidents keep happening to you...and I'm not sure if I can continue hurting you like this-"

"What? You're not hurting me in any way. What makes you think that?"

"Yes I am! I'm here thinking I'm actually helping you because of how you appear to me but my dumb brain doesn't catch on how you're not okay most days. I'm here thinking 'yay he's happy for once, thank god' but you're just not. Look at your eyes, Sei...." She caresses my cheek. "You might not be ready to tell me about what you're experiencing and will keep it to yourself but I can't keep hearing about these bad things happening to you. It's just unfair. I know I'm not the right person and I want you to find the right person-," she sighs as she wipes her tears away, "Sorry. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so over my head. I can't believe I'm seriously fussing you over about this. Sorry."

"No. Jade. You're not hurting me in any way. And all this is my battle, not yours. You're not dumb. You do so much to help me. But I've handled more than this, enough for me to maintain such small incidents. You know that. If we see the positive of this, it just making me stronger," 

_I can't believe I'm saying this, yet not believing it._

"Look at me. I'm here and well. That event so happened to occur. I so happened to forget my tazer. My stupid fault. I'm not the little kid I used to be anymore where I couldn't fight for myself. So, stop crying. I'll talk. I'll talk with Trey, but please don't cry anymore."

It pains me to see her actually crying with real emotion. I won't allow anybody to cry other than me. But this is my fault. I know she just wants to help and protect me but she doesn't know the greater story. Nor the heavy weight it carries. Nobody does. I don't plan on ever telling anyone, because it will just gravitate more problems and expose me as the disgusting person I am. And the fact that she wants me to talk to this guy and 'open up' too? Just ridiculous. This guy? Some random man. All men are the same and I don't expect him to be any different. I'll just have to shake him off, then Jade and I will return back to our usual lives without no more bothers.

Jade finally calms down. I wipe her remaining tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"You better get back to work. I'll go talk with him now so call me later to schedule the next meet-up." I smile at her.

"Thank you, babe." She hugs me tightly for a while then pulls away. "If he pulls something on you. Immediately, and I mean IMMEDIATELY, call me. No person is worth hurting my baby. I'll put my life first."

I smile as I take her hand and kiss it.

"I love you. Now go on. I'll talk to you later today."

I leave and take in a deep breath. This morning has officially started off poignant.

As I look to my left, I see Trey standing by the windows, gazing outside with his hands in his pockets and his back facing me. I notice his shirt isn't tight to the point where it sculpts his back, but enough to compliment his broad shoulders.

The main reason I don't want to talk to this guy is because I generally don't want to get involved with any man or get them involved in my messed up life. However, another less deep of a reason I also don't want to talk to him is because I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to people. He is handsome and intimidating which just magnifies my social awkwardness.

I hesitate going over to him but make up the strength with Jade in mind. As I walk up next to him, he looks over at me.

"Oh. Hey. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, lets go." I walk away from him and exit the door first.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you okay?"

Sei breaks out of his trance and looks over at Trey with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You look tense."

The timid male looks down at himself, unaware his arms are crossed and his hands holding onto his elbows. He immediately lets go and places them to his sides. "So where are we going?"

"Oh yeah. There's this coffee place I go to not that far from here. I was thinking we could chat there, if that's okay with you."

"...yeah. It's fine." He softly speaks.

Trey glances over at Sei as he was staring down at the sidewalk they were walking. "So how are you?"

Sei eyes to his left, where Trey is, then back at the sidewalk. "Alright."

"I hope this isn't too awkward for you. I really-"

"Yeah. I know. You really want to get to know me. Well, here we are. Talking." Sei tightly grips the strap of his shoulder bag.

Trey stuffs his hands in his pockets as he walks beside Sei, keeping his vision ahead. "You know, I was supposed to marry this girl I thought I was in love with. But, there was this sudden change between us. We weren't what is considered to be soulmates."

Sei arches his brows confusion but then relaxes them. "What? Was that the special someone Jade was talking about?" He immediately catches himself. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No," he chuckles, "it's fine. And yes, it was her. I know what you're thinking; there was no point in getting my suit fixed. I really was sorry about that."

"What happened between you guys- Oh, if I may ask."

"Hmmm. There was no love? You know when you're told about finding the right person in which you must feel this certain feeling you've never felt before with anyone else? Well, I thought I experienced that. But, I was wrong. There has been no such sign of satisfaction in that one desire for me. I've been with at least three partners and nothing has reached the rim. It sucks, especially when both ends feel the same. Balance, yet not the right kind. But-" He sighs, then smiles and looks at Sei, switching the spotlight on him. "Have you met your soulmate yet, Sei?"

Sei blushes. He's definitely thought about it, but his hope for it has diminished at this point. The closest he has ever been to having it was having crush in elementary and it was on a kid named Gale.

"It's okay if you'd rather not say. I understand it can be embarrassing. It is just that I'm curious about-"

"No."

Trey lifts his eyebrows and looks over at him.

"I've never been i....in love." Sei clears his throat and messes with his chocolate-caramel hair. 

"Oh. So we've both not encountered our soulmate yet. Interesting."

Trey stops, leaving Sei walking a couple more steps before realizing the tall man isn't following.

Sei looks over his shoulder at Trey and stops as well. "W-what?" 

Trey motions his head at the cafe to their left. "We're here."

Sei turns around to view a calm, welcoming cafe with open doors and the aroma of coffee drifting out. Not that many people are present in the cafe, about a couple, which doesn't stress Sei out too much. He walks in after Trey's gesture and Trey follows behind.

 

  
After the two order their drinks and Trey offers to pay for Sei, they take their drinks and have a seat at a table close to the entrance of the cafe. There was a minute of dead silence. Sei is just fiddling in spot with his caffeinated drink in front of him and Trey was taking his straw and sticking it into his cup.

Sei has not touched his drink at all.

"Do you not like what you ordered?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, sorry." Sei's face turns bright red after being caught off guard once again. He starts to get nervous. Nervous of what the intrigued man across from him might start to bring up.

Trey smiles and starts to revive the conversation. "I think I've told you a small part about myself so could I know something about you?"

Sei gulps down the sip he takes from his coffee and begins to think of something. "Um... I enjoy painting..."

"Really? That's nice. So you're into the arts I see."

Sei slightly nods.

"Are you working with Jade on something perhaps?"

Suddenly, the startled male coughs in the middle of gulping down his drink.

"Woah." Trey reaches over to pat his back and grabs a napkin from the small stand on the table, offering it to Sei. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Sei covers his face with a hand as he fights away the growing pigmentation of his tomato stained face by fanning himself.  
"T....so embarrassing." He whispers.

"It's fine. It happens"

"...No. I think I s...should go now." Sei keeps his face covered by his hand and gets up from his seat half way before Trey grabs his arm. It causes Sei to flinch.

Trey retracts as soon as he notices. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I just really need to tell you something that has to do with yesterday."

Sei glances left and right, debating if he should stay a little longer or dash.

"Please. I won't take long and I promise I won't talk about anything you don't want to talk about."

By the slightest pinch, his persuasion gets Sei to make up his mind and slowly sit him back down. The flustered male tries to compose himself while keeping his eyes on the table. "Hurry."

"I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday and what may have offended you. My thoughts were just fogged by the adrenaline over the truck almost hitting you and I was being a little too harsh. I get really protective of others. One of the reasons I'm pursuing to be a cop."

"...it's okay. I'm over it."

"Over it? Are you sure? Cause-"

"I'm sorry but I need to go." Sei quickly takes out his wallet from his bag and shakily looks from something. He pulls out a couple of dollars and leaves it on the table.

"No, you don't have to pay me back." Trey picks up the money and attempts to give it back but Sei dashes out.

Trey leaves the table and catches up to the quick boy. He jogs over to block his path. "Seriously, Sei, take it back. I was the one who invited you out."

"No, I don't take money from others and please stop bothering. It would mean a lot." He makes a quick curve around his body.

With no time to reply, he left running. Trey swings his body 180 degrees to watch the back of Sei's head disappear for the second time and once again the appearance of Sei leaves him mesmerized.

"Excuse me, sir."

Trey snaps out of it and looks down at his side.

"You dropped your wallet." The kid reaches her arm out to him with the wallet in hand and Trey takes it with impulse.

"My wallet?" Trey asks confusingly. He brings his empty hand over to his right back pocket and gave it a few pats. The feeling of a square figure protruding its existence causes him to furrow his brows.

"Come one, Daisy. The young man has it now. Hurry along!" The mother exclaims with an infant in her arms. The girl runs up to her, giggling.

"Wait! But this....isn't...my wallet."  
They were gone before he could finish processing and confirming the wallet wasn't his. He looks around, expecting to find someone searching in panic for their wallet. No sign of any confused human to be seen. So he decides to open the worn out brown leather flap and searches for an ID with their information on it. His eyes widen at the discovery of his fellow acquaintance.

Sei's.

Trey covers his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from releasing a laugh. He knows it's wrong to do such an action but the picture he came across on the driver's license was the greater push to it all.

What matters the most to him, however, is that he would be able to see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving my story a try :)  
> I really do appreciate the chance and love you give it 100% 💜  
> (and sorry for any mistakes you witnessed haha. I go back once in a while to correct them.)  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
> 


End file.
